White Nights Riots
by Harlequins Opsia
Summary: UA ! 1979. "Il s'était retranché dans un bar du Castro, le quartier gay, un p'tit bar en voici voilà, ceux où les bars sont en guépard, , ceux où le VIH n'existait pas, ceux où les homo s'bouffait la bouche et autre part, , ceux où les chiottes s'transformaient en machines à baise, où le café brulait les lèvres gonflés de baisers, où les secrets de la capote se faisaient tournés"


**Hey! **

**Bon cet OS est plus un hommage qu'autre chose. Vous voyez le film ****Harvey Milk ****? Bien ça sort de ça. Ce film est l'un de mes préférés et puis là en le regardant (la 50e fois je crois) ben la j'ai eu envie de faire du Sterek. Ouais quoi, une ambiance anarchique et tout le tintamarre et je me suis peut-être un peu emballée... J'adore. **

**Mais surtout, c'est un OS violent. Je suis parfois extrême et celui-là pourrait choquer certainement dans ses propos. Pis c'est un UA, et ça ne plaît pas beaucoup les UA mais osef changeons la donne non? Donc oui, ce sera violent d'où le rating M (parce que parfois ce sera cru, vraiment et pour la surprise aussi alors.) et... C'est tout. Il y aura du très très léger Scissac parce que l'ambiance s'y prêtait et qu'en plus ben, je suis fragile ( j'ai dû l'écrire en une paire d'heure où j'ai pleuré...) alors voilà j'espère qu'il plaira parce que c'est une révélation et je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi ouverte dans une de mes histoires... Oui, c'est vrai je vous le jure que c'est vrai. Alors bon. J'l'ai écrite pour moi mais je vous la fait partager alors régalez-vous mes ptits loups! **

**Harlequins.**

**PS: Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas mais l'histoire si, ne l'oubliez pas! AH AH**

* * *

**_WHITE NIGHTS RIOTS_**

__« _Réveille-toi, l'Amérique ! Plus de racisme, plus de sexisme, plus d'âgisme, plus de haine... Nous ne serons plus harcelés, nous ne nous cacherons plus... C'est terminé ! »_

_« J'ai pleinement conscience qu'une personne qui défend ce que je défends – un activiste, un activiste gay – devient la cible ou la cible potentielle de gens qui sont mal dans leur peau, qui ont peur ou sont perturbés.»_ **-Harvey Milk**

La folie régnait dans la ville de San Francisco, les émeutes grandissaient et prenaient plus d'ampleur à chaque marche ouverte.

Les rues étaient saccagées, les voitures rayées, des pancartes brandies et des contestataires hargneux. La verve destructrice des successeurs de Milk, Harvey Milk, se la jouaient dur. Ils étaient coriaces et fous, destructeurs et vindicatifs.

La police parvenait à peine à les contenir et les bombonnes fusaient, les insultes volaient, les slogans jasaient et les non-dits se tassaient. Oui, dire que la communauté gay était furax était un euphémisme, drôle et stupide.

Les pluies de bougies dévalaient les rues, la haine faisait grandir leur lueurs et celles contenues dans leurs yeux venimeux. En un mot, anarchie.

Hommage était crié partout, vengeance, mort et liberté aussi. Les Rainbows flags brandit, les poings levés, les contestations hurlées, anarchie.

Ils devaient se battre pour lui, pour celui qui est mort leur laissant leur héritage. Oh oui, quel héritage ! Héritage que Stiles avait écouté bon nombre de fois. Combien de fois déjà ? Non, il ne pouvait pas les compter elles étaient indénombrables. Stiles hurlait sa fureur à seulement dix-huit ans. Quelle jeune expérience ! Il ne connaissait Milk que de la télé et longtemps il l'avait admiré pour son courage sans faille. Ah, Amérique comme tu es pourrie jusque la moelle. Milk lui n'avait pas peur. Il aimait sa vie et son STATUT d'homosexuel, ce même statut qui a permis à l'adolescent trop maigrichon de sortir de son placard à lui.

Son père l'avait renié. Enfin dans un premier temps, mais son gay de fils lui manquait alors il a baissé sa garde et finalement il est devenu pro-gay.

John était fier de son fils.

Mais revenons-en aux émeutes, oh oui ces belles émeutes… Emeutes que Stiles avait fuies, trop fatigué et blessé dans son élan chétif.

Il s'était retranché dans un bar du Castro, le quartier gay, un p'tit bar en voici voilà, ceux où les bars sont en guépard, où les cocktails fusent et montent à la tête, ceux où l'atmosphère brulante consumait les bonnes résolutions, ceux où le VIH n'existait pas, ceux où les homo s'bouffait la bouche et autre part, ceux où les chiottes s'transformaient en machines à baise, où le café brulait les lèvres gonflés de baisers, où les secrets de la capote se faisaient tournés, où le Rainbows flag se glissait sous la peau, ceux où les White Nights Riots rendait la populace affamée de baisers et de haine bref, ce genre de bar.

Là-bas il retrouvait son faux-frère, Scott McCall un p'tit gars avec la mâchoire de biais comme on les aime, son pote et amant d'autrefois Danny, toujours serviable, toujours amis, toujours les jambes ouvertes…. Et pis y avait Isaac, la fine bouclette, la verve taquine et les yeux chérubins, rieurs. Ces p'tits gars étaient ses p'tits gars gays et amourachés.

Et Stiles les préférait comme ça que lorsqu'ils étaient tous dans le placard, se mettant des pressions à chaque fois qu'il matait un joli cul de ci de là.

Chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans ce bar, des galoches et des cigarettes étaient roulées, en bonne et due forme. Prêts à ce pété la gueule et rendre leurs armes et hommages à leur « protecteur ». « Protecteur » qu'il l'appelait, c'était rien que la police anti-gay, tout ce qu'il y a d'anti-gay à souhait. Alors ils se foutaient de leur gueule de bigots et riaient et buvaient comme des trous.

D'ailleurs Stiles adorait cette expression, comme des trous, c'était bien plus drôle quand t'étais « pédé »… Alors il jouait au grand avec des sarcasmes mal-léchés, de l'ironie bien brossée et des phrases mesquines comme du venin. Et ça marchait, sauf lorsqu'il se faisait frapper pour sa grande (et belle) gueule de gay. Alors il revenait dans ce bar et se faisait soigner par Danny qui colmatait son œil au beurre noir par un Steak bien congelé. Et puis il se mangeait un savon par son père et pis hop sa repartait. Mais bon, tous les gays de ce bar aimait Stiles, autant pour sa belle et grande gueule que pour son fessier, oh oui, quel fessier il avait le petit Stilinski. Un cadeau angélique pour ses pairs.

Alors… Oh, quel est le nom du bar ? Je ne l'ai pas dit ? Voyons… Que suis-je bête ! Le Levi/Leather Bar.

Quel nom… de catin ? Oui mais parce que la clientèle le vaut tellement bien. C'est violent ? Et ben oui, tout était plus facilement fait dans la violence physique et verbale. Les mots de Stiles pour le bar de catin parce que la clientèle le vaut bien.

Il le sait pour le nombre de toilettes qui sont hors d'usage chaque soir. Ce soir-là échappa à la règle. Tous étaient dehors à brandir leur haine et leur faciès défigurés par la société. Quelle belle image n'est-ce pas ? Magnifique tableau.

Ironie empruntée à Stiles bien-sûr.

Ah, mais la soirée ne fait que s'entamer. Que la fête commence !

_« Cul sec ! »_ que criait Scott. Le basané riait de son pote aux joues rougies et sans doute complètement sur le cul.

Isaac lui se contentait de rire aux aguets du basané de Scott, on pouvait voir l'amour d'un côté, et l'désir sans doute. Mais encore, le désir remplissait ce bar alors.

_« Ah vous les gars, je vous paie la tournée. Dan bébé, trois doigts de whisky pour chacun ! »_ Les quatre pépères n'ont pas pu étouffer leurs beuglements de rire. Quelle farce s'était… La première fois de Stiles avait fini en énorme farce à son insu et finalement une tradition.

Quels imbéciles heureux. L'ambiance cosy s'y prêtait alors autant se laisser aller. Et pourquoi pas plus ? Nan, d'autres gente encore claqué de leurs périples de la mairie jusqu'à Castro se tassait sous les tabourets hauts et demandait un verre, une bière et même un café pour les bouchés du fessier. Bof, l'alcool coulait à flots. La société se faisait sauter par tous les homos de S.F à l'heure qu'il est. Bah…. Un doigt d'honneur bien placé, une inflexion et hop, tout le système bouleversé voilà ce qu'était ces émeutes et les gars en riaient… riaient jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Evidemment.

Bon, ils ne savaient pas encore alors ont leur pardonne leur foutue gaieté. Ah la jeunesse c'est beau (et con) mais peu importe. Les rires coulaient comme des chants, des litanies et ils se réverbéraient alors c'était tout aussi magnifique. Mon dieu, cruellement magnifique.

Bah, que voulez-vous ? Ah, la radio locale repasse l'un des discours Milk. Oh, touchant vraiment.

Les jeunes s'étaient tut et avaient écouté « leur padre ». Ah, quel courage vraiment. Les paroles crues de vérité résonnait dans leurs têtes cotonneuses et stupides, enhardies et transportés par les mouvements de foule au dehors. Oui, cruellement magique.

Bah, pour ce que ça change le bruit extérieur… Seul comptait la voix doucereuse et follement gai de feu conseiller. Ah, une vraie de vraie voix de gai, tout ce qu'il y a de plus follement gai et gay pensais l'adolescent. Il gigotait sur sa chaise marmonnant à demi-voix chaque mot, chaque parole de l'orateur. Monstrueux orateur à la langue bien réfléchie et la verve bien placée.

Que Dieu les aide.

Les verres roulaient comme les Indiens roulaient sur l'or. Scott s'embêtait à creuser sa voix dans la gorge de Boucle d'Or qu'ils l'appelaient. Danny lui soupirait à un imbécile d'hétérosexuel complètement aveugle et Stiles lui, oh lui de gaieté de cœur le sien n'était pas pris. Oh, il faisait juste tourner les têtes et les culs mais sans plus. Il voyait mal son cœur chavirer ailleurs alors il se contentait de rire et de babiller et de jouer à Don Juan parce que personne n'arrive à le captiver. Oh, que c'est triste.

Isaac lui, avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Des galoches à en perdre haleines, des fourmillements à vous rendre fou et des parties de jambes en l'air qui t'envoient au ciel. Que du grand art que le basané lui offrait. Magique ou magnifique ? Qui sait, enfin d'après le basané c'était rien, c'était aussi bestial que dans ses rêves mouillés.

Bien. Danny boudait et ronchonnait pour la forme parce que personne ne le bécotait. Ah, que c'est triste non ?

La porte claque. Oh tient, une rafle, un flic et hop un gay qui se prend une gifle. Mais rien de ça. Nan, l'autre poulet était tranquille il ne regardait personne. Il prit un tabouret et d'manda une bière, pas d'whisky.

Etait-il gay ? Nan, pas la tête pour ça. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Dire que Stiles n'était pas intrigué, c'était con parce qu'il l'était, intrigué. Alors il s'est levé, faisant un clin d'œil à Danny et un salut aux deux scotchés de la bouche et se posta à côté du flic.

_« Oh, bien, il a l'air sexy et wild à souhait »_ pensa-t-il.

_« Ben alors, tu t'es perdu ? »_ commença-t-il.

_« Cherche pas gamin, j'suis pas intéressé. »_ grogna l'autre.

_« Donc, t'es pas gay mais tu viens dans un bar gay. T'es logique pépère. Pourquoi t'es là ? Tu devrais pas être dehors là ? »_ L'ado sourit lorsque deux billes métalliques le toisèrent de bas en haut et s'arrêtant à son visage.

_« Je vais pas déflorer la petite vierge que tu es. »_ Oh, encore un borborygme.

Un sourire carnassier orna les lèvres rosées et pulpeuses et il ajouta _« Oh mignon, c'est vrai que t'es mignon. Je te propose de me retrouver dans les toilettes parce que je vais t'offrir la meilleure fellation que tu n'aies jamais eut de toutes tes petites copines insignifiantes Sourwolf… »_

Stiles posa un billet de vingt dollars sur le comptoir _« Je paie le flic sexy Boyd »_ et tourna les talons, se dirigeant dans les toilettes. Stiles savait que le regard bleu/gris était dardé sur lui alors il fit rouler ses fesses d'une façon bien aguichante (voilà pourquoi c'était un nom de catin) et entra.

A peine eut il fermer la porte qu'une main puissante le retourna et il vit le jeune adonis qui lui faisait face.

_« Joli petit cul que tu faisais rouler là. »_

Les pommettes saillantes, les sourcils broussailleux, les yeux d'une couleur peu commune et les lèvres, oh les lèvres… qui ce scellèrent aux siennes d'une façon animale. Oh qu'il aimait ça.

Les jambes du plus jeune s'enroulèrent autour des hanches du policier qui entra dans une cabine. Ses mains parcourant prestement les lignes du corps Stilinski, ses paumes épousant à merveilles ses courbes.

_« T'es qu'un allumeur, tu le sais ? » _lança-t-il _« Tu le sens ça ? Dis-moi que tu sens ça. »_ Il frotta son bassin contre le sien et Stiles gémit.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux cheveux jais de son vis-à-vis. Puis leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent par terre, jonchant dans le sol crasseux. Les lèvres retrouvèrent le corps laiteux sous lui. L'homme aux cheveux noirs baisa son cou, puis ses épaules et lécha sa clavicule, ses mamelons qui durcissent à vue d'œil et les frissons qui dansent sous la peau de Stiles lui laissait un goût de paradis sur la langue. Et puis les prunelles chocolat s'ancrèrent dans celles bleues et là, le temps s'arrêta.

Stiles se lissa glisser au sol d'une façon féline et baissa le pantalon de jersey de son amant d'une nuit. Ses doigts couraient déjà sous l'élastique de son caleçon qu'il descendit rapidement alors il regarda l'érection bien présente en face de ses yeux et se lécha les lèvres. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent à la base et puis un coup de langue sur le gland. Un autre et puis s'était sa bouche tout entière autour de lui.

Des _« oh putain, continue, suce »_ étaient étouffés et des grognements, râles rauques et petits gémissement sonnaient aux oreilles de Stiles comme une douce litanie. Il lança un regard fiévreux à l'homme sous lui et resserra les lippes autour de la verge gonflée de plaisir.

Puis l'homme atteint l'orgasme, se déversant dans la bouche jeune, adolescente et expérimentée resserrant les lèvres, crispant ses mains dans la chevelure châtain. Il regarda son amant et lui donna un léger baiser.

_« Alors ? »_

_« La meilleure pipe de ma vie. »_

_« Je te l'avais bien dit mon amour, tu as même oublié mon nom, et le tien Derek. Mais t'étais pas obligé de jouer le filc qui ne me connait pas amour. _»__

__« Tu parles mais tu sais que ça t'exites. _»___

Le brun releva le plus jeune et le mit à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il l'embrassa doucement tendrement et amoureusement son amant. Leurs langues se mêlaient et se collaient, dansaient et chantaient presque chacune connaissant le point faible de l'autre. L'aîné rompit le contact et sourit à son vis-à-vis.

_« A moi de te rendre la pareille bébé. _»__

Et c'était parti pour une autre nuit mémorable pour ce White Nights Riots…

* * *

**C'est la fin mes amis !**

**Je l'avoue que je suis partie dans un délire carrément... tout. Mais bon. Voilà quoi. Les reviews ne mordent pas, surtout pour cet OS parce que bon c'est comme si je vous livrait le secret de Stiles et son ADHD... Voilà quoi, bisous.**


End file.
